Window coverings can be used to cover a window and/or a portion of a wall. In many cases, window coverings can be used for managing sunlight, creating privacy, or other functional purposes. In addition to these functional uses, window coverings can provide a variety of decorative features to enhance the enjoyment of the space. Common examples of window coverings include drapes, curtains, blinds, and others. Some window coverings include automated systems to aid an individual in opening and closing.
Traditional automated curtain tracks, for example, can use either a belt and pulley or rack and pinion system to move the curtain runners. Both systems typically use a conventional AC or DC motor to drive the systems. The result is a bulky motor(s) at the end(s) of the track. Thus, when using a light curtain fabric or when no curtain is in place, this bulky motor is in plain sight and can be quite unsightly. Furthermore, due to the nature of traditional designs, these systems can produce audible sounds when they are in action. These sounds can originate from the motor as well as the drive system. Both the noise and unsightly placement of the motor can detract from many of the benefits that the automated systems provided. As such, there are a number of challenges and inefficiencies found in traditional curtain and blind assemblies.